Live in Peace Again
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set after season three. Tom, Sarah, and Peyton are rudely awaken by a cheery, gift-giving Kaz. However, the gift they receive is worth far more than their hours without sleep.


Live in Peace Again

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The Little Drummer Boy / Peace on Earth by David Bowie and Bing Crosby

When Tom was little, around the age of five to eleven, he used to love getting up early on Christmas morning. He would spring from his bed at the crack of dawn and excitedly bang on his parents' door for them to wake up. Of course, his parents would be awake and then take him to the tree. He would exclaim about Santa Claus bringing him presents and tear through the gift wrapping for his gifts.

Tom is seventeen now. His parents know that he won't be awake until maybe nine on Christmas, so they can sleep in like their son. Tom does not like waking up early anymore like he did when he was kid. Unfortunately, his best friend didn't seem to understand that.

_**BANG!**_

Tom awakes from his deep slumber at the sound of a rock whacking against his window. It was like a bomb went off for him. He glares at the window and almost wants to throw his Scanner through the window in hopes of hitting Kaz. He probably would hit Kaz since Tom was the star pitcher on the baseball team back in middle school.

Tom is the kind of person that once woken up, cannot go back to sleep. He is pretty certain that getting up at three in the morning is what Kaz normally does. How else would he have the time to stylize his hair? Tom is fairly certain that he'll utter this snappish remark to Kaz.

He goes to his window, almost gladden that the window is not cracked. He opens the window and is greeted with a winter gale. He curses himself for only wearing pajama bottoms and not a top.

"Down here, Tom." Tom recognizes Kaz's voice, but his best friend's appearance has been drastically altered. Kaz's flaming hair is slicked back to reveal his chaotic brown eyes. He is wearing a periwinkle suit without a tie and few top buttons open.

"What the Hell is hanging around your neck, Kaz?" Tom has to rub his eyes to get the bleariness of sleep out of his system. However, he is still drowsy and grouchy, while Kaz is beaming like the enthusiastic randomness that he is.

"It's the Master's fob watch. I got it as a stocking stuffer this year and turned it into a necklace." Tom can scarcely recall that "fob watch" is synonymous with _"Doctor Who"_. Tom has watched a few episodes, but not enough to make him as knowledgeable as Kaz.

"Great. So why did you wake me up at three in the CHRISTMAS morning." Tom stresses "Christmas" in hopes that Kaz would understand that he has made a mistake in waking up Tom. Unfortunately, like with anything to do with social subtlety, Kaz does not comprehend.

"Port yourself to Chaotic right now! I have a present waiting for you there!" Tom wonders if it would be possible to just slam the window and go back to his bed. However, he knows that Kaz would be persistent until he gets what he wants. He sighs and does what Kaz wants.

"This better be the best damn present you've ever got me, Kaz!" Tom muttered under his breath as he ported his code to Perim.

*  
>It did not occur to Tom to change out of his pajama bottoms until he appeared in the Port Court. He almost cursed out loud, but realizes that at least he wasn't in his boxers this time. He is wearing a red and black checkered bottoms with slippers that have mistletoes on the top of them.<p>

"Tom, over here." He knows that it's Sarah's voice. He can also tell that she sounds very cranky and tired. Clearly, Kaz invited the whole gang to give them presents. At least, he wasn't the only one who was rudely awakened.

"So Kaz isn't here yet?" Tom is very glad that he isn't the only one in pajamas. Sarah is in a red nightgown with bunny slippers that probably belonged to a grandmother that loved giving clothes as presents. Peyton is here too, but he's wearing an old t-shirt from an Eddie X concert and sweatpants with sandals.

"Nope, he wakes me up at three in the morning and tells me to go to Chaotic. I had just gone to sleep after spending three hours of cleaning my parents' Christmas party." Tom is reminded of the tale of Cinderella. What parents would actually make their child clean on the night before Christmas?

"I wanted to do something nice for my parents. It was my Christmas present to them since they were the ones that usually did the cleaning up. I will never do something nice for them ever again." Sarah sounds even more agitated. She is exaggerating, but doesn't want to be corrected.

"So, Peyton what did Kaz wake you up from?" Peyton doesn't respond and almost falls asleep in his chair. Thankfully, Sarah slams her hand on the table, which causes Peyton to become wide awake. If only for a minute.

"My family likes to have a reunion and party all night long until Christmas morning. My cousins were still partying downstairs when I decided to take a couple of sleeping pills to help me sleep through their noise." This explains why Peyton is more sluggish than usual. However, Tom is glad that his family isn't the kind to party on Christmas Eve. Or party hard like Peyton's.

"Tom, Kaz better have ultra-rare scans for us." It did not occur to Tom to imagine what kind of present that Kaz would bestow upon them. He only hopes that Kaz does it quick because Peyton is about to sleep again.

"I just want him to get this over with. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas." Tom rubs his eyes again to prevent himself from yawning. He is afraid that his yawning will put Peyton into a permanent sleep.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas. I want Kaz's head on a platter for Christmas. How about you, Tom?" Right now, Tom wouldn't mind that gift either. And he's Kaz's best friend. Peyton is too out of it to actually respond. Kaz decides to show up finally.

"Okay guys, sorry I'm late, but I need you all to port to the Crypt of Eternal Echoes." Sarah frowns at Kaz's strange attire, but opts to roll her eyes when Kaz leaves without them. Thankfully, they all have scans of that Location.

"Come on, let's follow David Bowie and get this crap over with." Sarah drags Peyton to one of the transport discs and helps him find the Location in his Scanner. Tom is trying to figure out why Kaz would dress like David Bowie, but decides to port with his friends to the Location. They all hope this will go quickly, so they can try and get some sleep back on Earth.

The Crypt of Eternal Echoes is a curse upon Tom, Sarah, and Peyton. Tom can hear the march of his friends' footsteps that remind him of a never-ending march. Sarah can hear dripping like a hundred leaky faucets that will never get fixed. Peyton can hear the rock beneath their feet being trotted upon like a million hooves against cobblestone. Each of them would rather port away right now.

They reach a room where Reggie happens to be there with a drum in his lap. Reggie looks chipper and is wearing a periwinkle sweater over a white, button-down shirt. Tom is reminded of something involving a Christmas song through Reggie's outfit.

"What's Reggie doing with a drum?" Peyton slurred his words. Sarah and Tom are certain that Peyton believes he's hallucinating. Because, to the both of them, they have no idea why Reggie would be here. Or dressed like some old man at Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Tom, Sarah, and Peyton!" Reggie excitedly said. His words echo across the chamber, which causes some distress to the drowsy minds of the trio. Kaz goes over to stand by Reggie.

"Okay, now I'm going to give you all your present. Well, it's not something you can take with you back to Earth. It's really more like a memory. It's sort of intangible." Sarah and Tom are not in the tolerant mood for mysteriousness, while Peyton is about to collapse into a snoring pile if something exciting doesn't happen soon.

"Kaz came to me about a month ago. He found out that I have had percussion lessons and some vocal lessons as a child. He needed my help, but, really, he's the main appeal of this act." Reggie's sweetness and humbleness almost soothes Sarah's and Tom's irritableness. However, it makes Peyton slump to the ground.

"Okay, you guys should sit down like Peyton. All you have to do is listen!" Again, Kaz's enthusiasm is like a nail scratching on a chalkboard for them. Thankfully, Reggie begins drumming like the little drummer boy.

"_Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

_A new-born king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum_

_Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum"_

Tom's eyes widen. Sarah's foul mood vanishes. Peyton is completely awake. They were not expecting much, but the harmony is such a pleasant surprise. They had no idea Kaz could sing. They always presumed that Kaz was as musically challenged as he was socially.

"_Peace on Earth, can it be (Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Years from now, perhaps we'll see (A new-born king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_See the day of glory (Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) _

_See the day, when men of good will (To lay before the king pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Live in peace, live in peace again (Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Peace on Earth, (So to honor him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Can it be (When we come)"_

They recognize the song from holiday stations that would play this song every December. They do not remember the title of the song, but they remember the singers. Kaz is singing the David Bowie parts perfectly, while Reggie is doing his best at imitating Bing Crosby's classic voice.

"_Every child must be made aware_

_Every child must be made to care_

_Care enough for his fellow man_

_To give all the love that he can"_

Their harmony echoes throughout the crypt. Tom is certain that all of the UnderWorld is hearing the duet. He knows that some UnderWorlders are waking to these lovely voices, wondering if the song is from the Cothica.

"_I pray my wish will come true (Little baby pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_For my child and your child too (I stood beside him there pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_He'll see the day of glory (I played my drum for him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_See the day when men of good will (I played my best for him pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Live in peace, live in peace again (Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Peace on Earth, (And he smiled at me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)_

_Can it be (Me and my drum)"_

Tom feels Sarah's hand slips into his. Her head is leaning against his shoulder. He feels like this is something his parents would do. It's comforting, very much like the song that is being sung before them. Peyton is even recording the duet; perhaps, to listen to the song again if the pair decide to never sing after this day.

"_Can it be"_

Tom, Sarah, and Peyton give Kaz and Reggie a standing ovation. It is their present to the pair who performed masterfully. The UnderWorld has been awaken by this lovely medley. UnderWorlders who were born and heard the song were said to have a peaceful disposition. UnderWorlders who were already matured decided to not carry out raids for the day. For once, Perim is gifted with a day of peace. A true, genuine day of peace.


End file.
